


越洋蝴蝶

by BlueLibrary



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喵美丽 - Freeform, 现PARO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLibrary/pseuds/BlueLibrary
Summary: 喵美丽lofter旧文存档原警官埃斯蒂尼安与警官艾默里克内有不好吃的库尔札斯风干牦牛肉，请注意





	越洋蝴蝶

越洋蝴蝶

埃斯蒂尼安 × 艾默里克

原警官埃斯蒂尼安与警官艾默里克

内有不好吃的库尔札斯风干牦牛肉，请注意

艾默里克按照约定的时间来到了匿名电话里所说的便利店。时间已经过了两点半，通宵营业的店里买了瓶啤酒便坐到天明的流浪汉昏昏欲睡，声称愿意做警方的污点证人并请求保护的人却迟迟还没出现。店内的气味让人头痛，艾默里克决定撑伞去外面吹吹冷风。

雨下得很大，不过至少还能看得清街对面的情况。孤零零的一盏街灯几乎快要熄灭，但仍然有不明就里的飞虫往灯罩上冲撞。路上没有行人，艾默里克几乎要怀疑报警的那个人是信口胡言来愚弄他们。

他把手里空了的咖啡纸杯扔进垃圾桶里，继续耐着性子等了二十分钟。对街的黑暗中有一个快速跑过的黑影，好像在极力摆脱掉紧跟在后面的人，没等他来得及去追究发生了什么事情，黑影便消失在拐角尽头。跟踪黑影的人停下脚步，站在对面向艾默里克的方向看过来，借着便利店的灯光，艾默里克勉强看清了他颀长挺拔的身形和被雨水濡湿的长发，忍不住发出低声的惊呼。

“埃斯蒂尼安？”

对方的反应很显然印证了他的猜测。那个人穿过马路，大步走到艾默里克的面前。他确实是大半年以前突然不辞而别的埃斯蒂尼安，当时上司为他这种抛下一切的恶劣态度感到愤怒，甚至一度迁怒到他的搭档艾默里克头上，只是即使是他十年的搭档也不清楚他离开的原因，并且就此断了联系。

“这么晚了，你怎么会在这里？”

埃斯蒂尼安看起来有些疲惫，脸上的淤青在明晃晃的店铺招牌下很是惹眼。艾默里克将伞挪到他的头顶：“在等我的一个证人——你这是怎么回事？”

“证人？”埃斯蒂尼安从艾默里克手里拿过伞，向他那侧倾了倾，“该不会是那个混蛋吧？”

艾默里克觉得他似乎知道些什么，立刻联想到了刚才跑过街角的黑影：“你说的是你在追的那个人吗？”

“其实只是恰好遇到了，可没想到他像见了鬼一样跑掉了——那个证人给警局打电话说了什么？”

埃斯蒂尼安的口吻和当时在职时别无二致。艾默里克沉吟了一下，还是决定把事情告诉已经不是警察的他。

“居然说愿意做污点证人去指证黑拳赌博的地点，还说有人要杀他请求警方的保护，可真够厚颜无耻的。”埃斯蒂尼安不屑地吐了一口混着血的唾沫，“怕死怕到这个地步，明明杀人的时候一点情面都没有留。他估计是看到我在后面，就放弃来和你赴约，干脆一跑了之。”

“你认识他？”

“嗯，他就是那个我一直在找的凶手，没想到他发现自己明天要和我在拳场遇到，就立刻吓破了胆找来向警察求助。”

艾默里克反复回味着埃斯蒂尼安话里的信息，默默地从口袋里掏出手铐，抓住他举着伞的那只手。

“原来他说的要杀他的那个人是你啊，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克犹豫着要不要铐住他，“你明明知道打黑拳在伊修加德是明令禁止的违法行为，为什么还要去淌进混水里？”

埃斯蒂尼安倒是很配合地将空出来的另一只手伸到他面前。

“我接受你的全部指控，艾默里克，但我要是想接近他，就只有这唯一的办法——你知道我之前不是没有尝试过更恰当的途径，可是案件的追溯期已经过了，我根本不能拿他怎么办——我等这个机会等了二十年。”

艾默里克叹了口气将手铐收了回去，用拇指轻轻按了按埃斯蒂尼安嘴角的伤口。

“先不说这个了，去我那里把这些伤处理一下吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安点点头，捉过他的手在手背上轻轻吻了一下。

从浴室出来之前，埃斯蒂尼安对着镜子照了半天，怀疑自己脸上的淤痕是不是真的明显到艾默里克在那么暗的地方一眼就能看出来。他随手抹掉镜子上凝结的水汽，搓了搓嘴边深紫泛着暗红的血瘀，仿佛这样会让它看起来变淡一点。

埃斯蒂尼安磨蹭了半天才顶着乱蓬蓬的脑袋回到房间里，艾默里克刚刚挂断了电话，正面色凝重地低头和什么人发着消息。他在他对面的椅子上坐下来，躬身凑近瞥了一眼：“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是追问污点证人的事情。”艾默里克瞅了一眼他乱七八糟的头发，憋笑着放下手机起身去拿梳子，“你在里面待了那么久，我还以为你都打理好了呢。”

埃斯蒂尼安看到手机屏幕倏忽亮了一会，短信里上司的措辞烦躁而严苛。他假装没看见地别过脸，然后没好气地抱怨起艾默里克几乎快要把他的头发都扯下来。

“还是我自己弄吧。”埃斯蒂尼安抢过艾默里克手里的梳子，“你先去洗澡。”

艾默里克虽然嘴上申辩着自己刚才明明根本没用多少力气，但还是妥协放弃。他打开柜子找出换洗的衣物，突然想到了什么停下来动作。

“你今天晚上这样惊动了他，他会不会不敢再去拳场了？”

“他不敢也得去。他当初犯了案四处逃逸是他现在的老板收留了他，叫他去打地下拳挣钱。这次他们特意赌的很大，如果他敢跑，不需要我来动手，他的老板会第一个打死他。”

艾默里克收拾好东西，在进浴室前迟疑了几秒。

“那你打死他之后，你要怎么办？”

“我？我能拿到一小部分奖金——之前我已经联系好了一个很有经验的船头，本事很大，不少人都搭着他的船偷渡到别的国家去了……”

“你能、”艾默里克打断了他，“埃斯蒂尼安，你能不再做这种……这种事了么？”

他找不到合适的形容词，只好胡乱搪塞过去。他明白自己这句问话说出口的时候就已经是可笑的了。埃斯蒂尼安用手肘撑着身体，认真地望着他。

“我想你应该很清楚我的答案是什么。”

“对，我很清楚。”艾默里克嘲讽自己般地笑笑，推门进去，“我到底在说什么废话。”

埃斯蒂尼安看他眼睛里的光芒随着窗外楼顶的航标灯一同黯淡下去，缓缓吐出一口气，手叠在脑后躺下来。床单被褥还是那种他迷恋的清新气味，和艾默里克身上的味道一样。他很久没有回来过了，一切好像都还是老样子，他忘在家里的东西都还放在原位。

埃斯蒂尼安和他的这位老搭档只花了很短的时间就学会了如何与看起来截然不同但实际上又很相似的对方配合，然后又花了更短的时间去捅破他们之间那层薄薄的窗户纸。这段不便于拿上台面给外人看的关系被小心维系了差不多十年，他由衷感激这些年里艾默里克施以他的温柔和关怀，并确实想要竭尽所能加倍回报他，因此不期望将他一同拖入自己的这片烂泥沼泽，可他最终还是拉他下水了。也许从他把驱使他成为警察的惨痛经历直言不讳地告诉艾默里克的时候，他就应该想到艾默里克就再也没办法和他的泥淖摆脱干系。

浴室的水声让埃斯蒂尼安忍不住觉得屋子里安静得过分，好像少了点什么。他努力回忆着他们一起度过的那些细节，直到艾默里克披着雾气从淋浴间出来，他才想起来那只总是和他不对付的猫不见了。

“艾默里克，你的猫去哪儿了？”

“你走了没过多久它就死了，大概是年纪到了，趴在窝里安安静静的。我也是出任务回来才发现，然后就埋在之前捡到它的那个公园里了。”

埃斯蒂尼安有点抱歉地沉默了一会。虽然那个坏脾气的家伙总会天不亮就跳到他脸上试图将他从艾默里克身边赶走，以至于他们不得不为了不被打扰的高潮而将它事先关进洗手间，但他仍然为与它的分别感到心里不是滋味。艾默里克拍了拍他的肩，转身开始寻找旧置未用的药箱，仿佛刚才他们谈论到的是不相熟的邻居家的琐事。

“你走之后就直接去那个拳场了吗？”

艾默里克将药箱从柜子里拿出来，探头在里面翻找起来，露出好看的后颈和肩胛间一小块肌肤。埃斯蒂尼安咽了口唾液，起身走到他身后，用粗糙的指腹摩挲着颈椎的骨节。艾默里克回头抬眼朝他笑了笑。

“差不多吧，一开始去那边打了几个月的杂，那里的人很警觉，从来不会让没有任何背景的人直接去打拳。后来有一次本来要给老板狠赚一笔的拳手在前一场被人给打死了，实在找不到替补……”

“然后你自告奋勇地去了？”艾默里克皱起眉头，语气严厉了几分，“你也真是命大，头一次就打这种局，居然没有被直接抬出拳场扔进海里。”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得他这副模样很有趣，俯身吻开他眉间的郁结：“我当然命大了，在医院躺了两天就出来了——靠这两天换来上场的机会，还是挺值得的。”

他的口气听起来轻松甚至带着点得意。艾默里克依然笑不出来，一手攥着药膏，抬抬下巴示意他在床边坐好，将上半身袒露出来。

“你到底打了多少场……”艾默里克的手覆在他胸膛右侧的一片青紫上，从掌心传来另一侧心脏稍稍加快的搏动，“这里疼么？没受什么内伤吧？”

“也就几十场而已，我运气不错，比预想的更早碰上他了。”

埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头，伸手试图去捂热艾默里克有些凉的指尖，可对方却避开了他，注意力全在他胸口的那块淤青。

“对不起，艾默里克，我当时并不是故意要躲着你的。”

“我明白，那是你的亲人，是三条人命。当初你请求下令抓捕却以追诉期已过为由而被拒绝，激动到差点朝上司开枪的时候，我就该知道你会走到今天这一步。这很正常，我能理解。”艾默里克似乎不是很想继续这个话题，垂下眼睫不再看他，低头将药膏晕开，染了满手的刺激气味，“如果你想要道歉的话还是免了吧，我又不是那么小器的人。”

埃斯蒂尼安搂住艾默里克的腰，把他拉到自己怀里，脑袋抵在他的肋下蹭了蹭，像极了他那只打翻了牛奶跑来暂时向他委曲求全的猫咪。艾默里克笑着叹气，扶住他的肩膀推开他，好让自己再检查一下有没有其他的问题，却在探过身的时候感觉到有什么不安分的东西顶着他的小腹。

“埃斯蒂尼安，不过是再见到我而已，你就这么激动吗？”

“你可没资格说我，你自己不也是么？”

埃斯蒂尼安扬起唇角，坏心眼地把手伸进他的浴袍下摆，抚慰了一下艾默里克的下体。生着茧的手在触碰到同样抬起头的性器的瞬间，他后背的肌肉不自觉地紧绷起来，身体触电般地战栗起来。他忘记上次被埃斯蒂尼安的手触摸是什么时候了，只觉得这双手比之前有了更多粗糙的棱角。可眼下他无暇去追究每一层新生的茧或者每一道刚痊愈的伤疤的来历，他正被这只手牢牢掌握着命脉，被尽可能温柔对待地纾解套弄着。埃斯蒂尼安和他交换了一个安慰意味的吻，用空出来的一只手将他缓缓放回到床上，这让他放松下来，身体深处顺势不断漫上来的熔岩灼热地咕嘟着气泡，仿佛是女巫锅中熬煮的引诱人喝下的会带来终极快感的汤药。那确实是足以攀上云端的快感，艾默里克紧抓住埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊，似乎想留住仅存的理智。但这显然是无用功，无论他如何试图隐忍，最终还是伴着抑制不住的呻吟射在对方的手里。

“看起来你很想念我啊，艾默里克，居然比之前还要快。”

埃斯蒂尼安玩味地笑着把他狼藉一片的裤子彻底拽下，将手上的白浊故意抹在他的大腿根部，满意地看他意料之中地因为过分敏感而微微颤抖。他俯下身吻了吻还没有完全从刚才的高潮里恢复清醒的艾默里克，然后轻轻咬住他的脖子，小心舔舐吮吸着，直到留下一个属于他的情欲痕迹。

“我确实……”艾默里克将埃斯蒂尼安垂到他脸侧的一缕银白色长发缠绕到右手食指上，眼里蒙着雾气的水蓝色带着笑意，“我确实非常非常想念你。”

这不是什么暗示，他们早就过了那种需要暗示的年纪和关系。埃斯蒂尼安为这句由衷的告白而愈发兴致高昂。他暂时放开了身下的艾默里克，循着往日的模糊印象在床边柜的上层角落里摸到了那瓶润滑剂，即使是放在屉子里保存，瓶盖上还是积攒了些灰尘。他用食指抹去落灰，瞥了一眼距今天有点遥远的生产日期。

回过神的艾默里克明白他注意到了什么，笑着耸耸肩：“大概有半年了吧，或者快一年了——你突然走掉之后日子就过得特别快。”

埃斯蒂尼安几乎脱口而出想要道歉，可本该接受道歉的一方却没有任何收下他的歉意的意思。艾默里克夺过他手里的瓶子，在他的掌心挤出一团膏体，把润滑剂扔到一边。

“如果你想要继续在无聊的话题上浪费时间，天就要亮了。”

“正合我意。”

说着，埃斯蒂尼安蘸取手中的润滑剂，往对方的后穴探索。温暖柔软的肠壁包裹着他的手指，这具身体他再熟悉不过，他想他的艾默里克对他应该也是如此。他还清楚地记得他最敏感的位置，进出的时候特意用指尖在那里搔了一下，让人怀念的快意迅速从下方爬遍全身，引得身体的主人喉间溢出一丝呜咽，像尚未长出利爪的幼猫的嫩掌抓挠着人肺腑。

“我、我觉得差不多……差不多了……”

艾默里克断断续续地在埃斯蒂尼安耳边喘着粗气。他尽量让自己不那么快地又被情欲的潮汐淹没，却还是不自觉地蜷缩起膝盖，不断收紧的甬道似在不争气地挽留着准备抽离的手指。

“你这样我根本没法进去，艾默里克。”

埃斯蒂尼安笑着艰难地抽出手指，在对方额上落下的吻大概是对接下来简单粗暴的行为的补偿，他径直分开艾默里克的双腿，扶住他的腰际，将自己那根火热硬挺的东西顶了进去。他们彼此好像都等待这一刻等了很久，以至于不约而同地轻叹了一声，接着一齐傻气地笑起来。之前已经得到充分扩张的穴肉自然地接纳了异物的入侵，甚至比想象得还要顺利。最初进入时的疼痛很快就被膨胀开来的酸胀取代，艾默里克觉得自己的防线已经脆弱得不堪一击，下意识扭动腰身以求个痛快。但埃斯蒂尼安并不急于就这么展开攻势，他耐心地剥掉艾默里克身上早就形式大于意义的浴袍，俯下身去亲吻舔舐他的锁骨，没有闲下来的温厚手掌从后腰两侧摸索到腹部。这样的爱抚伴随着更加深入的性器让他的身下人颤抖起来，难抑的细微低吟和不自主绞紧抽缩的肠道让埃斯蒂尼安险些提前射出来。

“埃斯蒂尼安，快……”

“你也太迫不及待了。”

埃斯蒂尼安没有等艾默里克将后半句拼凑好，便欠身吻住他。舌尖交缠流连的片刻，他觉得自己喉头干涸得几乎快要冒烟，只有拼命榨取对方的甘甜滋味才能止住扼住咽喉的渴求。他继续加深这个吻的同时，感觉到对方也在努力回应自己，像是在卑微地尽可能向他呈上种种好处以乞求着什么。他不忍再拖延，在双方缺氧之前中止了探求，舔了舔挂着津液的嘴唇，将已经硬得发痛的性器稍微后退，开始了小幅的律动。敏感点被频繁地摩擦顶弄让艾默里克终于彻底抛弃了压抑，他伸手搂住埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，两腿夹在他的腰侧，在他耳边伴着粗气不断呻吟起来。埃斯蒂尼安顺势将抽插的幅度增大了一些，每一次向更深处的猛烈进攻，艾默里克带着低泣般的声音就变得更破碎，最终融化成模糊的音节。

“不、不行……太……我、我要……啊……”

伴随着不可自控的颤抖，他们很快就一起抵达了云层的顶端，差不多同时释放了出来。尽管埃斯蒂尼安已经尽可能在恰当的时刻从艾默里克的身体里退出，但还是晚了一步，射出的精液从两人贴合的缝隙溢出来，顺着艾默里克的大腿流到床单上，把一切弄得湿冷粘腻一团糟。

“艾默里克？”

埃斯蒂尼安不是没有想过把他已经迷迷糊糊、无暇再回答他的老搭档带去浴室洗个澡，最终他还是放弃了。很显然抱紧他不愿松开手的艾默里克现在更需要的是一场没有梦的安眠。他低头吻着艾默里克羊羔一样卷曲柔软的头发，用力回拥住他，有那么几个瞬间甚至想将他深深嵌入自己的胸膛，仿佛这样他们就不需要再分开了。

艾默里克再次睁眼的时候已经是下午， 尽管他理论上得到了充分的休息，但仍然觉得头昏脑胀。埃斯蒂尼安不知道是什么时候醒的，正玩弄着他脑后的短发，紧紧拥住他的胳膊几乎让他喘不过气来，像是怕把他弄丢了一样。艾默里克用搭在对方腰际的手抚了抚埃斯蒂尼安的脊背，手指与刚长出脆弱肌肤相贴的触感让他心悸般的从朦胧的睡眼中清醒过来。

意识到艾默里克醒来的埃斯蒂尼安鼻腔里发出含糊的闷哼，稍稍松开臂弯，在他的眼睛上落下绵长的亲吻，声音沙哑得还氤氲着前一晚的余味：“我帮你清理一下？”

“没关系，你先去洗澡吧，剩下的我自己来就行。”

说着他舔了舔埃斯蒂尼安有些干裂的唇角，收回在对方后背上游移的手，朝他眨眨眼睛。埃斯蒂尼安恋恋不舍地放开他，捡起衣物起身去了浴室。艾默里克听到淋浴的流水声，才感觉到下体一片冰凉，这滋味并不好受，他有点后悔刚才拒绝了埃斯蒂尼安的好意。他往埃斯蒂尼安刚才躺过的地方挪了挪，那里还残留着让他贪婪的温度。他蜷在那块温暖的凹陷里，只觉得腰酸背痛。

“又睡着了？”很快就从浴室出来的埃斯蒂尼安凑近看看还缩在被褥里的艾默里克，一边将湿漉漉的头发的擦干，一边把桌上一明一灭闪烁着呼吸灯的手机递给他，“好像有什么消息。”

“无非是催问那个污点证人的事……”

他用满不在乎的口吻说着，却还是挣扎着坐起来，靠在床边检查起来信的内容。他低声咒骂了两句，删除了回复的草稿文件。

“艾默里克，如果我今天晚上赢了，你会跟我走吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安坐在床头，心不在焉地扣着衬衫的纽扣，扣到最下面一颗才发现扣错了，不得不又重新再来一遍。

“嗯？”他转头看看坐在床上一言不发的艾默里克，对方正失神地不知在想些什么，脖子上的吻痕还没有褪去，远远看去竟有点像块伤痕，“如果我赢了，你会跟我走吗？”

艾默里克如梦初醒般抬眼望着他，犹豫地张张嘴没有出声，可吐出第一个音节的时候却比任何情况下都坚定。

“不，我不会跟你走——我会逮捕你，因为你不仅触犯了伊修加德的法律，参与地下黑拳赌博，还杀死了我们的污点证人。”

埃斯蒂尼安愣了几秒，继而仰头哈哈大笑起来，好像艾默里克讲了一个他这辈子听到过的最有趣的笑话一样。他笑得胸口有些痛，腹腔也是，或者不如说五脏六腑都绞缠在一起，以至于他不得不伸手试图强行将满肚子的乱麻简单粗暴地撕扯开。

艾默里克一动不动地坐在原处，面无表情地看着埃斯蒂尼安，等他终于笑够，瞪着布满血丝的鲜红双眼冲上前狠狠按住他的肩膀，哑着嗓子质问他：

“那你为什么还跟我睡这一觉？为什么还愿意被我……”

艾默里克伸手捏住他的嘴巴，让他把剩下的粗鄙言语咽回肚子里。

“因为我是个厚颜无耻的人——你该早点看清我的，埃斯蒂尼安。”

他用那双埃斯蒂尼安琢磨不透藏着什么心事的浅蓝眼睛回敬对方无名的愤怒，那是安静地剧烈燃烧着的坚冰，这让埃斯蒂尼安最后挫败地收敛目光，摇摇头示意他放手。

“你说的对，我也不是第一天认识你了，艾默里克。”

埃斯蒂尼安自己却没有松开手，艾默里克觉得他手上的力道甚至更大了一些，用力得似乎要把他掰成两半。他自嘲地笑了几声，喉结颤抖着。

“是啊，如果你就这么轻松地一口答应我了，我反而会怀疑你到底还是不是我喜欢的那个人。”

他深深看了艾默里克一眼，起身去捡落在地上的外套，沉默着匆匆披在身上，顺便将旁边艾默里克的那件扔给他。埃斯蒂尼安翻了翻裤兜，检查了一遍船头交代要带的东西。他本就是两手空空来的，现在也该两手空空地离开。

他推门离开之前停下来回身盯着木头人一样安静的艾默里克，似笑非笑意味不明地说道：“你果然更喜欢伊修加德啊。”

“彼此彼此。你快点去赢这场赌局吧——趁我还没改变主意现在就把你铐起来。”

“嗯，我走了。”

艾默里克听着门被没有留恋地打开又被没有留恋地重新关上的声音，攥紧埃斯蒂尼安扔给他的那件衬衫的一角，攥得指节发白。

在此之后艾默里克再也没有见过埃斯蒂尼安。他既没有仰着头从地下拳场走出来，也没有狼狈地带着一身伤敲他的房门。他只是切切实实地蒸发了。艾默里克知道他永远不会再回来了。

他应该已经亲手了结了二十多年的仇恨，坐上了偷渡客的那艘船，去往别处寻找新的出路了。在新的大陆上他或许不再叫埃斯蒂尼安，借一个假名字用一个假身份去过新生活，这才是明智的，艾默里克欣赏这种审时度势，难道他还要待在原地等我去亲手把他送进监狱么。埃斯蒂尼安从不觉得自己做的有什么过错，他也想这么觉得。

艾默里克一直等到埃斯蒂尼安大概率逃到了公海才去向上司报告丢失污点证人的事情。操纵拳场赌博的黑帮做事一如既往的干净利落，警局还没有接到任何发现尸体的报案。上司以为这次只是自愿当线人的参与者临阵退却了，不过是最后再多处理一个嫌犯，便暂时没有追究下去。但是他必须给不该犯错的下属一个教训。上司点燃一根烟，吐出烟圈的时候也淡淡提了一句总署下个月需要派遣警官去支援分局的事情。艾默里克会意地点点头。

去哪里都差不多，反正都是我罪有应得。因为是我亲走放走他的。

艾默里克知道自己没有资格继续做一个警察，也没有资格再谈爱他。但他仍然要如他所说的那样厚颜无耻地继续待在这个位置上，去铲除这个国家见不得人的背阴面，去时时提醒自己心口处被他亲手扎进去的那根刺。

后面的很长一段时间里，艾默里克都在为自己的铁石心肠感到惊讶。他并没有为彻底失去了什么感到委屈或者悲伤，好像一切都和呼吸一样自然。他把埃斯蒂尼安临走前留在他手机备忘簿里的关于地下拳场的情报不着痕迹地透露给了一个充满热血、急于立功晋升的新人，那是埃斯蒂尼安的良心，而艾默里克觉得自己不再需要这些了。一并不再需要的还有抽屉里那瓶润滑剂。在搬家前他陆陆续续扔掉了埃斯蒂尼安不会再来取的东西，也并没有觉得有什么不妥。直到一个月后临走的那天，他坐在因打包好行李而变得空荡荡的房间里，捧着那本常常翻开却始终没有时间读到结局的书，忽然想起了埃斯蒂尼安，没有预兆地眼眶潮湿。

外面下着大雨，他低头翻书的时候发觉屋子似乎漏水了，在泛黄的纸页上落了一大颗雨滴，水渍在还没读的句子上缓慢洇开使他觉得心疼。接着是第二颗和第三颗。他终于意识到是他自己在掉眼泪，然后滂沱到不可收拾。

艾默里克窝在埃斯蒂尼安坐过的那把椅子里，感觉有人出现在他身后，两臂环住他，用干裂得仿佛在期待他的眼泪来润泽的嘴唇轻轻摩挲着他的后颈，干涸的吻一路逶迤到耳尖。

“你自由了。”

艾默里克泪流满面地说。尽管他觉得他更应该为他破涕为笑。

— END —


End file.
